Broken
by AliciaStarrz
Summary: For so long, all they had was each other. Keeping each other whole. But when their relationship is keeping Troy from being happy, Gabriella must make a tough decision and move on, without him.


"She tells me she loves me but that she can't be with me. Laila, I no longer know what the hell to do. She confuses the hell out of me when she's telling me one thing than tells me another… I don't know what she wants from me!"

The gorgeous brunette with shimmering chocolate brown eyes looked up from her book, at her best friend and giggled as his helplessness. "You love her don't you?" She asked as she turned in the sofa, putting her legs over the armrest. "You _really _love this one Troy." She teased a bit as he looked down blushing a bit.

"I think I do. I've never had a girl make me feel this way. So confused. So broken that I can barley function. It kills me to know that she's hurting. I've never cared how a girl feels before! Laila what is wrong with me?" He asked desperately as he buried his head in the palm of his hands.

She burst out laughing once again, amused. "You're in love." She smirked as she went back to reading A Dance With Dragons by George R.R. Martin. It was one of her favorites out of the series. "You are _so _screwed." She giggled.

"You have to help me Laila, please. Please, help me. You are the only one that can. Please!" He begged as he dramatically fell back onto the black leather couch and crossed his arms over his face.

The brunette couldn't help but peek at his desperate form spread out across the couch. She smiled as she closed her book and crept over towards him before leaping onto his torso making him breath out heavily. "Fine, I'll help you. But you have to do something for me." She said with a lovely smile, but her eyes glowed with evil.

"What?" He asked as he fiddled with her bracelets.

"When the time comes, you'll do whatever I want with no questions asked, promise?" She was a little too bubbly for comfort, making him only suspect the worst, but he needed her help so he nodded in compliance. "Good. So what else did she say?" She asked as she moved off of him, allowing him to sit up next to her.

He ran a hand threw his short, dirty blonde hair in frustration. "She said that she loved me, but she couldn't be with me because of me. That I am too distant. That I do not let anyone in and she can't be with a person like that. She said that I have to choose her. That I have to want to love her. How does any of that make sense? I told her I loved her!"

Gabriella smiled. "I get it. And in some ways she right. Troy, the only person in the last 10 years, you've let in, is me. You do not let anyone in and you do not let anyone get close because you are shitless-ly terrified of getting hurt again. I understand why, but you have never sat her down and explained yourself to her. She needs to know that you care. You may feel like you love her, but she doesn't feel that. You feel that. You have to show her how much you love and you can't try pushing that love for her away. You have to _want _to love her. You can't just let it rock. When you want to love her that means you want to do everything possible to make her happy. It means you want to be with her and it means you want to be there through thick and thin." She smiled and ruffled through his hair. "Just tell her how you feel. Let her in."

He sighed. "But I don't know how."

"Pretend she's me."

He looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "Isn't that a bit weird? Pretending my girlfriend is you?"

Her eyes sparkled as she looked away, shrugging. "Not that much different. I mean I am a girl… and I am your friend…" She teased as he chuckled, shaking his head.

"You know what I mean Lai..."

She nodded and turned cupping his face, squishing his cheeks together playfully. "Walk up to her and just let it all out. Just close your eyes and think about my beautiful face until it's all out, and then guess what?" She smiled and pulled her hands back. "You'll never have to do it again because then she'll know how vulnerable and broken you are and won't dare ask again." She smirked as he shoved her away annoyed. "Aww… you're mad."

"Shut it Gabriella."

"And you're calling me Gabriella…" She stated sarcastically. "I need to go. I am supposed to meet Matt before the party…" She winked at the blue-eyed man before grabbing her book and getting up. She glanced down at Troy; his ocean blue eyes so hypnotizing making her roll her own chocolate orbs. "I'll see you at the party…" She laughed before walking over his legs and leaving his dorm room.

Troy Bolton watched his best friend of 13 years walk out while laughing at the fact that she had left her cell phone. They met in 1st grade and they had been inseparable since. Sure, they tried to be together once in high school, but it was a horrible experience. They were better as friends. Excellent as friends. She knew all of his dark secrets that he wouldn't dare share with a soul, but since she was there to experience it with him, he never had to. She always knew what he was thinking and she always knew just what to say. Without her, he probably would not even be alive today. He owed her everything. She held apart of him and he did her. Smiling, he looked down at his ring with Laila engraved. Laila was his nickname for her. Ever since either of them could remember, he'd call her that and neither of them knew why. She was just his Laila.

* * *

It was midnight and Gabriella couldn't help but feel lost without her cell phone. Her eyes wandered around the dark, musky, overcrowded house searching for Troy. He should have been here by now. "Matt, let me borrow your phone."

"Why? Where's yours?" He asked over the music as he took a shot of vodka.

She sighed, turning towards him. "Troy has it. I left it in his dorm and he's still not here yet."

Matt, the tall blonde surfer raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously Gabriella?" He growled as he shook his head, handing her his phone dismissively.

She glared at him before unlocked his iPhone. "You know you don't always have to act like a dick." She hissed, turning her back towards him.

His emerald green eyes darkened with fury as he turned to her, pressing his lips against her ear. "You know you don't always have to be fucking the little faggot…" He whispered before pushing her away, taking another shot.

"You cannot be serious!" She screamed, turning around, her eyes blazing and her face flushed. "I have been nothing but faithful to you for the past year, you, not so damn much! Troy is my friend! He's always been my fucking friend and he always will! If you have a problem with that, then this is over!"

"Fine! You have my blessing to go screw the fag!" He hissed, turning away from her, ordering another drink.

She breathed in and out heavily, trying to even out her breath. "Your fucking phone…" She muttered before slamming the phone face first into the bar, letting it shatter beneath her hand. "Have a nice life, jackass." She whispered in his ear as his head turned, staring at his shattered phone in shock. She turned around and stormed through the startled crowed. "Move!" She screamed furiously.

Bodies shifted, making a path for the fuming brunette to escape. Running outside, she exhaled. Starting to shake, she couldn't believe what she had just done. In the matter of seconds, she ended a 3-year relationship. _Where the fuck is Troy?_ She hissed to herself. She stumbled down the steps of the mansion; she had no clue who it belonged to. Staggering and incoherent, she accidently bumped into a person making them spill their drink all over themselves. "Sorry!" She exclaimed, turning around.

Her eyes met with the piercing navy blue eyes. The blonde bombshell held in a few cuss words before faking a smile. "It's okay… Gabriella, where is Troy? He texted me almost an hour ago saying he was gonna be here and he still isn't!" She yelled out in frustration. "I-I told him… something. He probably freaked-" She stopped herself and ran a hand threw her hair shakily.

"You told him you loved him…"

She looked up in almost pure shock. "He told you that? Why would he tell you that? He doesn't tell me anything!"

Gabriella looked down at her ring with _Troy_ engraved into it. He'd probably be pissed for a few days, but he could never stay mad at her. "Troy watched his mother get beat to death by his uncle when he was eight. Well, we both did. Me, I recovered quicker than he did, the image still haunts me but I recovered. I helped Troy through the dark times and I was the only one he could trust. He's been in relationships before but he never, ever tried the commitment thing where sharing is necessary. I doubt he would ever tell you any of that. He doesn't want to let someone in because he is scared they will hurt him. There is a lot to Troy that you have no clue about, but it's not because he doesn't care, he's also scared you'll run away once you realize what kind of man he is. An extraordinary one, but he is damaged. Severely damaged. But what I do know is that you are different. You make him feel different. He feels secure when around you and when he talks about you…" She held back a laugh. "Natalie, if you do love him all you have to do is be patient."

She nodded slowly. Her eyes were wide, her breathing slowed and her eyes were out into the distance. "I… I… have to go…" She almost whispered, slowly walking past her.

Gabriella watched as the blonde got into her car and drove away. If she were Troy, she'd probably have a breakdown. Suddenly a black Audi pulled up and her eyes closed with relief. "Troy…" She whispered to herself as the car parked and the gorgeous blue-eyed man stepped out.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"What are you doing arriving here so late?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"There were some problems with Ty and his girl back at the dorm. She completely lost it." He almost laughed. "Did you see Nat anywhere?"

She bit her bottom lip as she nodded. "Yeah, she just left."

"Wh-"

"I just broke up with Matt. He was drunk and started saying some stupid shit about you… and-" She stopped herself exhaling.

"Did he hurt you?"

She looked up with wide eyes and shook her head, but the tall dark and handsome guy was already halfway up the staircase. "Troy, stop!" She yelled before running behind him. "Troy, he did-"

As he opened the door, she stopped herself. Her world slowed seeing Matt dancing and making out with a girl on the dance floor. She was a redhead. Her eyes were piercing green and she couldn't have been wearing tighter, skimpier clothes. Her jet-black leather shorts hugged her perfectly and her belly tank complimented her curves. She was everything Matt had ever wanted. Everything Gabriella used to be.

The next few seconds, Gabriella could barley comprehend. Troy grabbed Matt and dragged him away from his new toy so fast she fell to the floor. The furious man almost howled as he threw Matt down to the floor and kicked him repeatedly in his side. "Don't you ever, ever raise a fucking hand at Gabriella again or I fucking swear, I'll kill you!" He hissed, picking up the limp body and pushing him up against the bar. "You hear me, Dinko?" He growled, baring his teeth like a wild animal.

"Troy, let him go! He didn't- I- I swear he didn't! Just let him go!" Gabriella yelled, trying her very best to pry him off of her ex. "Troy, let him go!"

By this time the entire party was silent, watching. The music was cut and curious eyes roamed to see what would happen next. "You two… why should I be apologizing when you two are the cheaters?" He scoffed as Gabriella tried to keep him from falling, and pushed her away.

Troy's eyes darkened, turning to the idiotic man in his grasp. "Troy, you touch him again and I swear, we're done!" She hissed furiously, standing behind him. "Let. Him. Go." She said in an even tone. "Now."

"Fine." He muttered, before standing Matt up straight. "Touch her again… I dare you." He whispered in his ear, pulling back with a devilish smirk before pushing him back into the bar so hard, his head bashed into the bar. Without a second glance, he turned around and grabbed Gabriella by the arm, dragging her out.

Her eyes were wide in shock as she stumbled to keep up with his fast pace. "Did you ser-"

"Shut up!" He hissed furiously as he opened the passenger door of his car for her. "Get in…" He muttered.

"But my-"

"In. Now."

She decided not to protest and got in without a word. As he slammed the door, she came to the conclusion that she had to tell him now. It had to be tonight because he would call Natalie tomorrow. He had to hear it from her. Suddenly a loud ringing erupted in the car making the brunette jump, startled. It was Troy's phone. Quickly she ended the call before Troy got in and pulled out of the driveway.

The drive was silent as he drove incredibly fast on the highway. "You need to slow down." She whispered, starting to get a bit scared.

"Fine…" He muttered, easing up on the accelerate. "How could you let yourself get into the position Gabriella? I told you, several times, he wasn't good enough for you. He would only end up hurting you. I told you that constantly and what happens, exactly what I said!" He shook his head. "My gosh Gabriella, sometimes you just act on impulse and you don't think about the consequences."

Gabriella's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets in shock and anger. "Are you freaking serious right now? I am the one that acts on impulse? Seriously Troy? You were the one who, less than 10 minutes ago bashed Matt's head into bar! Don't you dare talk to me about acting on impulse! At the time he was all I had. You decided to pick up and leave and you-you-" She stopped herself.

"I what? Huh? What are you going to blame me for now? What did I do to you?" He hissed.

She looked down at her hands as she thought back to the day he left.

"_Troy, I have to tell you something."_

"_Yeah I know… just hold on. I need to find my cell phone…" He said distantly as he continued to search his room, which was a complete pigsty._

_She sighed, shaking her head as she reached up on his dresser and shoved it into his chest. "Will you listen to me now?"_

"_Laila, I do not have time to talk. My plane leaves in 2 hours. The airport is half an hour away… I'm sorry; can't we talk about it when I land? I'll call you…"_

_The cab driver waiting outside blew his horn for probably the hundredth time making Gabriella snap. "Fine! Just go! Just fucking leave Troy! Just go!" She hissed, shoving him out his own room._

She shook her head at the memory. "Nothing… forget it."

"It's not nothing, obviously. Tell me Gabriella, what the hell did I do to upset the princess?"

Her eyes darkened as she turned to him. "Princess? You didn't just upset me Troy, you hurt me. I tried to tell you I was pregnant, I tried telling you so many times and you just wouldn't listen. I even told you once; you nodded, and then went back to counting your damn money! The day you left for Vancouver, I was trying to tell you I was pregnant, but I thought something was wrong. I was scared. I was scared out of my mind and all you fucking cared about was finding your damn phone! I get you went through a lot Troy, I'm not saying you haven't and I'm not saying my pain even comes remotely close to yours, but not everything is about you! The world does not revolve around _you_! We are supposed to be best friends Troy! Some unnatural force that could stand through anything, but I honestly do not even know anymore. You don't listen any more. For 3 years now, it hasn't been the way it used to be. We aren't what we used to be, and it's not me! It's you! You come to me with all your girlfriend bullshit, but you never once listen to mine. And don't you dare say anything about what you just did because once again you did not listen to me. You assumed. Just like how you assumed I was okay when you came back, but didn't even bother to ask me why I was so weak, or why I was on bed rest for a week. You just assumed I was lazy. Assumed I was lying. You're assuming is complete bull." She closed her eyes as she took in a needed breath. Her pain she held in for 3 years came out within 2 minutes. She couldn't believe it. It was that easy… She finally fluttered her eyes open, letting a single tear fall down her cheek as she looked up at Troy. "Say something…" She whispered.

He looked pale, but she couldn't see his eyes so she couldn't read his emotions. He put his indicator on before pulling the car over and just sat for a few seconds, staring at the steering wheel.

"Nico-"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Sorry does-"

"I know. Sorry is just a meaningless word, but-" He sighed. "I don't know why I push people away Laila… especially a person like you, but I can't help it. I'm scared one day something I do… something I say… I don't know, just something will scare you off and I'll lose you. Out of all people Laila… Natalie included, I cannot lose _you_. You have been there for me through everything and I may be a pain in the ass, I may drive you insane and I may hurt you like hell, but believe me, I would never do that on purpose because I love you Gabriella. Without you I would have died that night at Silver Lake. If not dead, jail. You are always there to clean up my messes and I haven't once said thank you. I guess I thought it was always implied but you deserve a proper thank you. Gabriella, I am sorry."

She stared at him, finding his apology genuine. "But saying sorry doesn't fix a damaged relationship."

"I know… but it's all I have right now…"

She smiled up at him weakly and held her hand out. She waited till he took her hand, intertwining their fingers before sighing shakily. "I can't lose you either… But we need to work a lot of stuff out."

"Agreed."

Suddenly she jerked her hand away, feeling uneasy as she shifted in her seat. "While we're having this moment, I think I should tell you something…"

"What?" He asked slowly, feeling just as uneasy as her.

She smiled nervously as she ran a hand through her hair. "Natalie, she left right before you came. I-I know you're going to be mad but-but I knew you wouldn't do it…"

"What did you do?" He sighed irritated.

"Troy-"

"Gabriella, what the hell did you do?" He asked sternly.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she fiddled with her ring. "I told her about your mother…"

"You did what?" He almost screamed making her cringe. "How the- Why the- Gabriella!"

She bit her bottom lip, gnawing on it nervously. "I know… I know… but she's different Troy… you actually like her and I want to see you happy!"

"So you go and tell her everything?"

"I didn't tell her everything! All I told her was about your mother and that your scared to get hurt… I know it's not my place to tell her all that but Troy, you have to understand where I'm coming from."

He grit his teeth, glaring at her silently. He put the car back in drive and resumed driving down the interstate, not daring to look at her all the way back to the dorms.

* * *

Jenna, the blonde bombshell with emerald green eyes and porcelain skin smiled at her best friend as she watched Gabriella walk over. She leaned back, propping herself back on her elbows as she basked in the sun. "Heard you broke up with Matty D last night." She smirked as Gabriella brushed her hair over her left shoulder, staring down at the two girls. "Is it true?"

"Yeah…" She sighed sitting next to them. "Why exactly are you two sitting in the courtyard like you're at the beach?" She asked slowly, trying to hold back her laugh.

"Jenna is mad that Nate left her here to go to the beach with the rest of the football team so she's convinced she can have just as much fun as he can, here." Leah, the raven-haired girl with grey eyes and pale skin shook her head as she giggled. "He asked you if you wanted to go, you just keep playing this game that no one else wants to play, girly…" She shrugged.

"Anyways!" Jenna yelled, glaring at Leah. "What happened between you and Matty?"

Gabriella shrugged. "He had a problem with my relationship wi-"

"Troy…" The two girls said in unison.

"Gabriella, every guy has a problem with your relationship with Troy. You two are close…"

"Too close…" Leah added with a soft smile. "I mean, I understand you two are friends… trust me I do, but they don't…"

"Well that's not my fault."

Jenna shrugged. "So where is Troy anyways?"

"I don't know… after the party we ended up having a fight." She sighed aggravated, as she ran a hand through her dark locks. "Stress… too much stress…"

"You two actually had a fight?" Leah's eyes were wide with shock. "About what?"

She shrugged, knowing she couldn't tell them everything. "He was having problems with Natalie and I was just trying to freaking help because he sure as hell won't ever help himself. All I want to do is see him freaking happy but he just throws a bitch fit every freaking time, so now he's all pissy at me. But whatever, he'll get over it."

Jenna smiled with worry. "You okay?"

The brunette nodded with a smile. "Of course. He'll get over it."

"Enough of Troy! I am hungry! Can we go eat? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Leah pouted making them all burst out laughing.

They made their way to the campus's small restaurant, Leona's. It was small, but beautiful. With a soft gothic theme to it, it was cozy, inviting, and romantic.

"Derek took me here once…" Leah laughed. "Worst date ever, but the end was pretty nice."

"How so?"

"He spilled his drink all over himself because he was so damn nervous… I helped him clean it up. Let's just say, we didn't stay for desert." She smirked playfully as she took a bite of the bread sticks.

Gabriella couldn't hold back her laugh as Jenna screwed up her face in disgust. "Okay eww! I don't need the images of you and my brother sexing it up in my head, thank you very much." Jenna shivered in disgust. "Eww!"

Leah laughed as she picked up the menu and began looking through it. "I just want the lobster pizza."

"Not lady-like at all, Miss. Reed." Jenna teased as she looked over the menu as well. "I'll just have a salad…" She shrugged as she closed the menu. "What about you Gabs?" She rose an eyebrow seeing her drifting off into space.

"Troy." She nodded her head towards his direction before quickly looking away.

Jenna and Leah turned in confusion, but their jaws dropped to see Troy with a girl… a girl that was not his girlfriend. "Holy mother of god…" Leah's eyes were wide as she stared in shock.

"That cannot be Rachel…"

"It is." Gabriella muttered as she closed the menu, pushing it away from her. "I'm no longer hungry."

"Gabriella…"

"It's fine…" She faked a smile before quickly getting up and leaving.

Jenna glanced at Leah briefly before gritting her teeth. "Just what does Rachel think she's doing?"

"Screwing Gabriella's life… doggy style." Leah muttered with her chin propped up on her knuckles as she stared.

Jenna laughed at her best friends remarks. "Seriously Leah?" She shook her head. "It's scary seeing her, right?"

"Hell yeah. I mean, yeah they are sisters, but they aren't even twins and they look _exactly _alike."

"Except for the skin…"

"Yeah… except for the skin. Thank god Gabriella is not that damn pale…"

Jena rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse. "Let's go before I cat scratch her eyes out."

"Ditto." Leah smirked as she stood up, glancing back at the pair before they bolted out the restaurant.

Gabriella sighed as she checked her watch for probably the hundredth time. She'd been waiting for 2 hours now… She huffed, sitting on the floor as she ignored the stares from people walking through the halls. "Gabriella?" Her heart skipped a beat in joy as she looked up, but her smile and her joy quickly faded, realizing it was not Troy. His roommate Ty stared down at me in confusion, holding 2 boxes of pizza's in his left hand. "What-What are you doing here? Looking for Troy?" She smiled and nodded, looking away from him. He cleared his throat nervously. He always acted nervous around her. "Um… he didn't tell you? He's going to Manhattan tonight… he won't be back till Tuesday morning…"

Her heart ached. This had never happened before. They had never gone a full day being mad at each other, and since he left, they'd be going a whole 3 days mad at each other. "Oh…" She whispered.

Ty stuck out his hand for her to take. "Come inside… me and Jillian were supposed to watch movies all night but she bailed… Wanna join me? I have too many pizzas to eat by myself. Please…" He smiled weakly. She glanced up at him in his shimmering grey eyes and sighed heavily, taking his hand. "Thank you." He smiled happily.

Numbly she followed him into the dorm room and sighed, slumping down into the couch. "What are we watching?" She asked distantly.

"Anything you want." He said as he tossed his keys onto the kitchen table. He walked over to her, placing the boxes of pizzas onto the coffee table as he removed his leather jacket. "So… what do you want to watch?"

She shrugged. She didn't care.

He looked around briefly before switching off the lights, grabbing the remote and falling back into the sofa next to her. "We ca-"

Neither of them knew what came over her, but within seconds she was on his lap with her fingers through his hair and her lips against his harshly. He didn't respond at first, but he quickly regained consciousness and pushed her down to the couch. She stared at him in confusion, before smirking as she watched him take off his shirt, hovering over her.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this…" He whispered with a smirk before he captured her lips into a steamy kiss.

She ran her hands down his smooth, rock hard chest before unbuckling and undoing his belt. He leaned up as he removed her blue and black flannel shirt and tossing it. He bit his lips as he pulled off her black tank top leaving her in a lacy black bra and her black skinny jeans. "Take off your pants…" She hissed as she bit her bottom lip.

He quickly complied, standing up and dropping his pants before tugging off her own, leaving her in her underwear. "You're so sexy…"

"Shut up." She hissed as she stood up on the couch and leaped on his. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he chuckled against her lips as he held her up.

"I don't know. He should be here… his c-" Troy stepped in with Ty's guilty girlfriend, but both stopped in their tracks as Ty and Gabriella stared back at them like a deer in headlights.

"Oh my god…" Jillian backed away with tears in her eyes. "And I came here because I felt guilty for standing you up." She almost whispered. "You cheating bastard!" She cried before running out.

"Jillian!" He yelled as he set Gabriella down and grabbed his pants, struggling to put them on as he followed her. "Jillian wait!"

Troy stared at Gabriella long and hard. She shifted uncomfortably as she put back on her skinny jeans and jumped as she slammed the door shut.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Trying to get my damn attention?" He hissed.

She looked up at him and quickly shook her head. "No…"

"Then what the hell do you think you're doing here? With Ty?"

"I came to see you! He said you were leaving for Manhattan. Why aren't you in Manhattan?" She asked quickly, pulling her tank top on.

He grit his teeth as he crossed his arms. "I left my wallet. Just what the hell do you think you're doing Gabriella?"

"Stop looking at me like that! I didn't- I didn't mean for this to happen I was waiting for you for two hours!"

"No one asked you to."

She suddenly filled with fury as she took three steps towards him. "You're right. No one asked me to. But then again I had to know why you would be talking to the bitch that ruined my life! Why you could just smile at her and pretend that everything happened over the last 8 years, never did!" She hissed furiously.

He grit his teeth, looking away. "Rachel and I- Actually I do not have to explain myself to you."

"What has gotten into you Troy? Natalie was looking for you all day. You were avoiding me, _all day_. I get what I did, I didn't have a right to do and I'm sorry, but why are you acting like this?"

"Gabriella, get out." He hissed, gritting his teeth. She stared at him in shock, staring into his ocean blue eyes with horror. What could she have done that was that bad? "I said get the hell out!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you!"

He shook his head before grabbing his wallet off the kitchen counter before opening the door. "Out!"

"Troy, what the hell did I do?"

"It doesn't matter now Gabriella."

"Yes it does… we have never gone this long angry at each other and I'm worried." She muttered looking down. "I'm sorry I told Natalie… It wasn't my place. I am sorry Troy, but can you please just talk to me."

"When I return." He muttered emotionless.

She looked up at him questioningly. "Are you going with Rachel?"

"Gabriella, I have to go."

"Why am I in the dark?"

He sighed and looked at her briefly before quickly looking away. "Yes I am going with her, but I promise I will explain when I get back. Goodbye Gabriella." He muttered as he walked out the dorm room.

She quickly ran after him, tugging on his arm. "Why does it feel like more than just 2 days?"

He smiled weakly down at her before walking away leaving her in the freezing hallway feeling deserted.

* * *

**Ello Loves!**

**New Story, tell me what you all think. Reviews please!**

**xxx**


End file.
